A semiconductor body with an integrated circuit is often produced in different layouts depending on the type of packaging it is intended for. One version is designed for a chip package which uses bond wires for the connection of the semiconductor body to a lead frame or a printed circuit board, abbreviated PCB. Another version may be used for a packaging process where the semiconductor body is connected to a lead frame or a PCB using flip-chip technology. Two different masks sets are usually used for fabricating the two versions. Since no bond wires are used for the flip-chip technology, the parasitic aspects of bond wires like series resistance and series inductance are avoided in this case.